Season 40 Showcases
The showcases from Season 40. Gallery The First Showcases of the 40th Season (September 19, 2011, #5631K) showcasesseason40premiere1.jpg showcasesseason40premiere2.jpg showcasesseason40premiere3.jpg showcasesseason40premiere4.jpg showcasesseason40premiere5.jpg showcasesseason40premiere6.jpg showcasesseason40premiere7.jpg showcasesseason40premiere8.jpg showcasesseason40premiere9.jpg showcasesseason40premiere10.jpg showcasesseason40premiere11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $45,429. showcasesseason40premiere12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $50,969. showcasesseason40premiere13.jpg showcasesseason40premiere14.jpg showcasesseason40premiere15.jpg showcasesseason40premiere16.jpg showcasesseason40premiere17.jpg showcasesseason40premiere18.jpg The 7,500th Show Showcases (September 28, 2011, #5843K) showcases7500thshow1.jpg showcases7500thshow2.jpg|The 1,000th Show showcases7500thshow3.jpg showcases7500thshow4.jpg showcases7500thshow5.jpg|The 2,000th Show showcases7500thshow6.jpg showcases7500thshow7.jpg showcases7500thshow8.jpg|The 3,000th Show showcases7500thshow9.jpg showcases7500thshow10.jpg showcases7500thshow11.jpg showcases7500thshow12.jpg|The 4,000th Show showcases7500thshow13.jpg showcases7500thshow14.jpg|The 5,000th Show showcases7500thshow15.jpg showcases7500thshow16.jpg showcases7500thshow17.jpg|The 6,000th Show showcases7500thshow18.jpg showcases7500thshow19.jpg showcases7500thshow20.jpg showcases7500thshow21.jpg showcases7500thshow22.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,941. showcases7500thshow23.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $45,437. showcases7500thshow24.jpg showcases7500thshow25.jpg showcases7500thshow26.jpg showcases7500thshow27.jpg showcases7500thshow28.jpg showcases7500thshow29.jpg showcases7500thshow30.jpg Celebrity Charity Week Showcases With Heidi Klum (October 10, 2011, #5661K, aired out of order on January 6, 2012) showcasesheidiklum1.jpg showcasesheidiklum2.jpg showcasesheidiklum3.jpg showcasesheidiklum4.jpg showcasesheidiklum5.jpg showcasesheidiklum6.jpg showcasesheidiklum7.jpg showcasesheidiklum8.jpg showcasesheidiklum9.jpg showcasesheidiklum10.jpg showcasesheidiklum11.jpg showcasesheidiklum12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,939. showcasesheidiklum13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $51,108. showcasesheidiklum14.jpg showcasesheidiklum15.jpg showcasesheidiklum16.jpg showcasesheidiklum17.jpg showcasesheidiklum18.jpg showcasesheidiklum19.jpg showcasesheidiklum20.jpg showcasesheidiklum21.jpg showcasesheidiklum22.jpg showcasesheidiklum23.jpg Celebrity Charity Week Showcases With Snoop Dogg (October 11, 2011, #5662K, aired out of order on January 2, 2012) showcasessnoopdogg1.jpg showcasessnoopdogg2.jpg showcasessnoopdogg3.jpg|VIP Snoop Dogg Concert Experience showcasessnoopdogg4.jpg showcasessnoopdogg5.jpg showcasessnoopdogg6.jpg showcasessnoopdogg7.jpg showcasessnoopdogg8.jpg showcasessnoopdogg9.jpg showcasessnoopdogg10.jpg showcasessnoopdogg11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,460. showcasessnoopdogg12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $36,915. showcasessnoopdogg13.jpg showcasessnoopdogg14.jpg showcasessnoopdogg15.jpg showcasessnoopdogg16.jpg showcasessnoopdogg17.jpg showcasessnoopdogg18.jpg Celebrity Charity Week Showcases With Neil Patrick Harris (October 12, 2011, #5663K, aired out of order on January 4, 2012) showcasesneilpatrickharris1.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris2.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris3.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris4.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris5.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris6.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris7.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris8.jpg|'How I Met Your Mother' Set Visit & Walk-On Role showcasesneilpatrickharris9.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris10.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris11.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,693. showcasesneilpatrickharris13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,516. showcasesneilpatrickharris14.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris15.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris16.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris17.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris18.jpg showcasesneilpatrickharris19.jpg Celebrity Charity Week Showcases With Chris Daughtry (October 13, 2011, #5664K, aired out of order on January 5, 2012) showcaseschrisdaughtry1.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry2.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry3.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry4.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry5.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry6.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry7.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry8.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry9.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry10.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,516. showcaseschrisdaughtry12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,937. showcaseschrisdaughtry13.jpg|Katey has won a total of $34,574. showcaseschrisdaughtry14.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry15.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry16.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry17.jpg showcaseschrisdaughtry18.jpg Celebrity Charity Week Showcases With Jenny McCarthy (October 14, 2011, #5665K, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) showcasesjennymccarthy1.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy2.jpg|Blackhawks vs Kings hockey tickets at... showcasesjennymccarthy3.jpg|...the Staples Center in Los Angeles. showcasesjennymccarthy4.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy5.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy6.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy7.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy8.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy9.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy10.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy11.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy12.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy13.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,400. showcasesjennymccarthy15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $24,974. showcasesjennymccarthy16.jpg|Shadd has won a total of $27,274. showcasesjennymccarthy17.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy18.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy19.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy20.jpg showcasesjennymccarthy21.jpg 70's-Themed Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2011, #5691K) showcaseshalloween2011-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-11.jpg|The ARP of Maria's showcase is $27,380. showcaseshalloween2011-12.jpg|The ARP of Veronica's showcase is $37,776. showcaseshalloween2011-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-17.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-18.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-19.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-20.jpg showcaseshalloween2011-21.jpg Veteran's Day Showcases (November 11, 2011, #5705K) showcasesveterans2011-1.jpg showcasesveterans2011-2.jpg showcasesveterans2011-3.jpg showcasesveterans2011-4.jpg showcasesveterans2011-5.jpg showcasesveterans2011-6.jpg showcasesveterans2011-7.jpg showcasesveterans2011-8.jpg showcasesveterans2011-9.jpg showcasesveterans2011-10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $51,959. showcasesveterans2011-11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $58,458. showcasesveterans2011-12.jpg showcasesveterans2011-13.jpg showcasesveterans2011-14.jpg showcasesveterans2011-15.jpg showcasesveterans2011-16.jpg showcasesveterans2011-17.jpg showcasesveterans2011-18.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 23, 2011, #5723K) showcasesthanksgiving2011-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-5.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,892. showcasesthanksgiving2011-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,712. showcasesthanksgiving2011-12.jpg|Mary has won a total of $28,561. showcasesthanksgiving2011-13.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2011-17.jpg Breast Cancer Awareness Showcases (December 15, 2011, #5754K, aired out of order on October 7, originally rescheduled to air on October 6) showcases(10-7-2011)1.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)2.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)3.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)4.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)5.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)6.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)7.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)8.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)9.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)10.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)11.jpg|The ARP of Lisa's showcase is $40,894. showcases(10-7-2011)12.jpg|The ARP of Lorien's showcase is $44,044. showcases(10-7-2011)13.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)14.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)15.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)16.jpg showcases(10-7-2011)17.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 19, 2011, #5761K) showcases(12-19-2011)1.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)2.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)3.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)4.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)5.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)6.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)7.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)8.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)9.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)10.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)11.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)12.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)13.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,394. showcases(12-19-2011)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,949. showcases(12-19-2011)16.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)17.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)18.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)19.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)20.jpg showcases(12-19-2011)21.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 20, 2011, #5762K) showcases(12-20-2011)1.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)2.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)3.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)4.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)5.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)6.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)7.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)8.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)9.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)10.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)11.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)12.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $22,589. showcases(12-20-2011)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $22,797. showcases(12-20-2011)15.jpg|Foster has won a total of $25,495. showcases(12-20-2011)16.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)17.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)18.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)19.jpg showcases(12-20-2011)20.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 21, 2011, #5763K) showcases(12-21-2011)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)5.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)10.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)11.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,573. showcases(12-21-2011)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,211. showcases(12-21-2011)14.jpg|Truman has won a total of $32,398. showcases(12-21-2011)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)16.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)17.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)18.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)19.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)20.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)21.jpg showcases(12-21-2011)22.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 22, 2011, #5764K) What's In the Models' Stockings Showcase showcases(12-22-2011)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)5.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)8.jpg Presented by Diana Degarmo from "The Young and the Restless" showcases(12-22-2011)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)10.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)11.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)12.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)13.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)14.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)15.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,737. showcases(12-22-2011)17.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,009. showcases(12-22-2011)18.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)19.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)20.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)21.jpg showcases(12-22-2011)22.jpg A Handicapped Contestant in the Christmas Showcases (December 23, 2011, #5765K) showcases(12-23-2011)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)2.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)4.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)5.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)6.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)7.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $19,612. showcases(12-23-2011)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,084. showcases(12-23-2011)13.jpg|Michael has won a total of $29,506. showcases(12-23-2011)14.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)15.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)16.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)17.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)18.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)19.jpg showcases(12-23-2011)20.jpg The Best of 2011 Special Showcases (December 30, 2011, #5775K) showcasesbestof2011special1.jpg showcasesbestof2011special2.jpg showcasesbestof2011special3.jpg showcasesbestof2011special4.jpg showcasesbestof2011special5.jpg showcasesbestof2011special6.jpg showcasesbestof2011special7.jpg showcasesbestof2011special8.jpg showcasesbestof2011special9.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $71,628. showcasesbestof2011special10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $49,937. showcasesbestof2011special11.jpg showcasesbestof2011special12.jpg showcasesbestof2011special13.jpg showcasesbestof2011special14.jpg showcasesbestof2011special15.jpg showcasesbestof2011special16.jpg showcasesbestof2011special17.jpg Showcases for Expectant Mothers (January 11, 2012, #5793K) showcases(1-11-2012)1.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)2.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)3.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)4.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)5.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)6.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)7.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)8.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)9.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)10.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)11.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $39,801. showcases(1-11-2012)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,193. showcases(1-11-2012)14.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)15.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)16.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)17.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)18.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)19.jpg showcases(1-11-2012)20.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2012, #5842K) showcasesvalentinesday2012-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-10.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,513. showcasesvalentinesday2012-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,874. showcasesvalentinesday2012-13.jpg|Amber has won a total of $26,033. showcasesvalentinesday2012-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2012-16.jpg Salute to Firefighters Showcases (February 24, 2012, #5855K) showcases(2-24-2012)1.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)2.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)3.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)4.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)5.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)6.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)7.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)8.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)9.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)10.jpg|The ARP of Brenton's showcase is $27,883. showcases(2-24-2012)11.jpg|The ARP of Ryan's showcase is $25,830. showcases(2-24-2012)12.jpg|Brenton has won a total of $29,230. showcases(2-24-2012)13.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)14.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)15.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)16.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)17.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)18.jpg showcases(2-24-2012)19.jpg Country Music-Themed Showcases (March 29, 2012, #5904K) showcases(3-29-2012)1.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)2.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)3.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)4.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)5.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)6.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)7.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)8.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)9.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)10.jpg|Whoever wins the showcase will win a VIP trip to the ACMAs, a 3 night stay at the MGM Grand, 2 VIP ACMA rehearsal tickets, 2 tickets to 'Lionel Richie & Friends' concert, and will join Montgomery Gentry at the 47th ACMAs. Valued at $2,400. showcases(3-29-2012)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $39,263. showcases(3-29-2012)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,253. showcases(3-29-2012)13.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)14.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)15.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)16.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)17.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)18.jpg showcases(3-29-2012)19.jpg Mother's Day Showcases (May 11, 2012, #5965K) showcasesmothersday2012-1.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-2.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-3.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-4.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-5.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-6.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-7.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-8.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-9.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $49,419. showcasesmothersday2012-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $28,957. showcasesmothersday2012-12.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-13.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-14.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-15.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-16.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-17.jpg showcasesmothersday2012-18.jpg Teen Drivers Special Showcases (May 28, 2012, #5991K) showcases(5-28-2012)1.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)2.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)3.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)4.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)5.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)6.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)7.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)8.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)9.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)10.jpg|The teen winner of the showcase will win a Ford Driving Skills for Life day at their school, a private driving lesson, a school concert, and a lunch with Kate Voegele. It is a bonus worth $50,000. showcases(5-28-2012)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $25,366. showcases(5-28-2012)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $26,525. showcases(5-28-2012)13.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)14.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)15.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)16.jpg showcases(5-28-2012)17.jpg Engaged Couples Special Showcases (June 4, 2012, #6001K) showcases(6-4-2012)1.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)2.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)3.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)4.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)5.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)6.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)7.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)8.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)9.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)10.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $38,505. showcases(6-4-2012)12.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)13.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $36,414. showcases(6-4-2012)14.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)15.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)16.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)17.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)18.jpg showcases(6-4-2012)19.jpg Father's Day Showcases (June 15, 2012, #6015K) showcasesfathersday2012-1.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-2.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-3.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-4.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-5.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-6.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-7.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-8.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-9.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-10.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-11.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-12.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-13.jpg|The ARP of Michael & Michael's showcase is $32,646. showcasesfathersday2012-14.jpg|The ARP of William & Mercedes' showcase is $25,263. showcasesfathersday2012-15.jpg|Michael & Michael have won a total of $33,681. showcasesfathersday2012-16.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-17.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-18.jpg showcasesfathersday2012-19.jpg The 4th of July Showcases (July 2, 2012, #6021K, aired out of order on July 4) showcases(7-4-2012)1.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)2.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)3.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)4.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)5.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)6.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)7.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)8.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)9.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)10.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)11.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)12.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,920. showcases(7-4-2012)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,278. showcases(7-4-2012)15.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)16.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)17.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)18.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)19.jpg showcases(7-4-2012)20.jpg The Last Showcases of the 40th Season (September 6, 2012, #6024K, aired out of order on June 18) showcases(6-18-2012)1.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)2.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)3.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)4.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)5.jpg Presented by Shannon Boxx showcases(6-18-2012)6.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)7.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)8.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)9.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)10.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)11.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,993. She's OVER. showcases(6-18-2012)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,337. A difference of $6,449. showcases(6-18-2012)14.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)15.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)16.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)17.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)18.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)19.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)20.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)21.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)22.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)23.jpg showcases(6-18-2012)24.jpg Category:Showcases